Forgotten Memories
by The Zombie Within
Summary: Who Am I, where am I, what happened. I have no memory of my past, except my last sight before going blank, the river. I have woken up in a strange place called "Justin City" I don't know who I am, but I have to survive, I have to remember, maybe the people here can help me, It's my only hope to remember how did I get here, where I came from, who I am. Rated T for slight cussing.


**It's here, it's finally here. The first chapter of Forgotten Memories is finally here! Thanks to "What's Next?" I would have never made this. A few **

**announcements before we start, a few ****announcements. First of all, thanks to EVERYONE who voted. Second, The winner of the Halloween stories, The **

**Apocalypse ****of Elmore, will be posted in January. The Tall Man will be posted in December. Thirdly, please review. The feedback really let's me know people are **

**reading and ****it ****helps me become a better writer. Lastly, I will be adding theme songs to all my stories. The theme song for this story is "Forgotten", by Linkin **

**Park. Now the ****first ****chapter of Forgotten Memories:**

* * *

**Forgotten Memories Chapter 1: The Way to Forget**

"Let's go Gumball!" Said Darwin to his brother, Gumball. "I'm coming!" Answered Gumball to his brother, Darwin. The dynamic duo was preparing to go to the Elmore

River. This was exiting to the boys for they rarely got a chance to go. They planned this trip for two weeks, and they chose a Saturday to go. They have been craving

this trip ever since Tobias said that he found a piece of gold. They wanted to find their own, that was their real motive to go to the river. "C'mon Gumball! RIGHT NOW!"

Roared Darwin, letting his excitement get the best of him. "Okay, I'm here. So quick check-off." Started Gumball, taking out a checklist. "Towel, check. Bathing suit,

check. Checklist, check." Said Gumball before throwing away the clipboard. "Okay, let's go!" Yelled Darwin, sweating with anxiety.

**-At The River-**

"We're here, we're here, I can't believe it, we're finally here!" Exclaimed an excited Darwin. "Dude, we've only been walking for 20 minutes, home is just 4 blocks

away."Responded Gumball. "Oh yeah, hehe." Replied Darwin with a chuckle at the end. "Ok, let's get started. Darwin, my brother, we are bout to strike it rich here.

To the bottom of the river!" Exclaimed Gumball with a tone of confidence and leadership. "I'll get looking on the east, you take the west. Be careful bro." Said Darwin.

"Same to you." Answered Gumball. The two brothers separated, in hopes of finding gold. "So, where should I start?" Asked Gumball to himself. Gumball saw a small

twinkle in the distance. He decided to go check it out, though he doubted it was gold. "Huh, that's weird. I don't think we could have found something already. It's only

been 5 minutes. But what the heck, better much go see what it is." Said Gumball to himself. Our feline friend begins walking over to the slightly bright sparkle, but it

seemed to fade after every step he takes. The closer he got, the light seemed to dull. Now he was certain it wasn't gold. But anyway, he still decided to go see what it

was. When Gumball got to the sight were he saw the "gold" was, but the light disappeared. He searched minute after minute, trying to find treasure. Until he found

something. It was bright, it was yellow. It was... GOLD! Excited as he was, Gumball grabbed the heavy nugget and started running with the nugget raised high in the

air. "Darwin, Darwin, DARWIN! I FOUND A NUGGET! IT'S REAL, IT'S, UGH!." Started Gumball before stepping on a loose stone and falling into the river. He plunged

straight down, hitting the pebbly bottom of the river. There was one problem with this situation besides him falling into the river, HE CAN'T SWIM. And to make things

worse, HE LOST THE NUGGET! As Gumball started to float back up, he was using all his energy to make his way to the surface as fast as possible. When he finally made

it to air, he was passed out. He was in the water for nearly a minute. He floated helplessly through the riviver for hours, and hours, and hours.

**-Back at the river shore-**

Darwin cam back from his post with a bag. He didn't find any thing besides, a piece of silver, a rock covered in fools gold, and a bronze bottle. "Ugh no luck" started

Darwin, " but where's Gumball. It's 7:30, and it's starting to get dark out. He should be here. Meh, he probably headed home". Darwin, who assumed his brother went

back to the Watterson household, left the river walking with his bag of finds, and his other bag with his river stuff. He started walking home, still a little worried that his

assumption was not correct. But he knew his brother. He usually left without him knowing. He probably saw Penny walking by and started walking with her. But Darwin

did not know how wrong he was. He did not know their simple trip to the river would sprout one of their biggest adventures ever, _ and _ a fanfiction.

**-Back on the river-**

Gumball slowly awoke from hours of unconsciousness. He was laying on a shore of rocks. It was a river bank. Slowly, he stood up. "W... What happened?" He asked

himself. He started to walk up the river bank, and out into the open. He saw something amazing. Lights, buildings, people. It was civilization. He smiled, walking at a

quick pace. One thing was different about this city. It wasn't Elmore. Gumball did not know this though. Unknowingly, he walked right through the sign of the city. The

sign read; "Welcome to Justin City". Still feeling weak, Gumball slowly started to pass out. He limped around the city, until he walked in to an alley, and passed out

once more. Hours passed, when a gray wolf walked into the alley. He picked him up and walked away. 20 more minutes went by, and Gumball lay knocked out on a bed

inside a small wood cottage. Beside him, sat the wolf. He kept shoving Gumball's shoulder while saying "Wake up, kid." in a soft and gentle voice. Gumball's eyes slowly

opened. Everything was a blur, slowly going into focus. He saw light. He saw the wolf. In panic, Gumball quickly rose into a seated position. "Where am I!" He shouted

"Calm down kid, it's a bad idea to panic like that right now." said the wolf, trying to sooth him. "Who are you!? What do you want!?" Asked Gumball frantically. "My

name's Ty, I'm a retired doctor. I fund you knocked out in an alley, so I brought you here. Don't worry, I just wanna nurse you back to health, okay?" Said Ty the Wolf,

explaining to Gumball what happened. "Oh, okay," started Gumball, "but where am I?" "You're in Justin City kid. By the way, what's your name?" Asked Ty. "My...

name?" Asked Gumball, wanting to assure the question. "Yeah kid, what is it?" Answered Ty. "I... I... don't know." Replied Gumball.

* * *

**So, how did you like Forgotten Memories? Remember, review, favorite, follow your favorite zombie (me) and I will see ya'll later with the next chapter.**

**This is The Zombie Within, signing off.**

**(We are the Brony Anonymous)**

**12/3/12**

**Expect Us**


End file.
